Talk:StarCraft II
WOW. This may finally be the reawakening of the Starcraft franchise. I was very afraid they would never make this game. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:02, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah its really cool --Gurluas 19:50, 19 May 2007 (UTC) There doesn't seem to be a real purpose on adding statistics to units until the game is released (they've said that they are game balancing right now, so it's very likely that all that info will change anyway). Perhaps it would be a good idea to add a couple of sub-headings for "Retired Units" (examples: Dragoons are confirmed as retired, and probably Shuttles, because who needs Shuttles when you can bend space and time?) and "Speculation" (the marine models are shown wielding bayonets and holding riot shields; this might represent either a cosmetic change or an in-game upgrade). Close analysis of Blizzard's official releases reveals a number of things; the Art Trailer reveals the presence of something resembling High Templar that is capable of utilizing what appeared to be Psionic Storm on a swarm of Zerglings. The same trailer also seemed to suggest that Missile Turrets could target ground units; at the very least, they were confirmed able to target Colossi. Speculation: The role of Protoss Corsairs might be filled by the combination of Phoenix (light anti-air) and Warp Ray (anti-structure). Though the lack of Disruption Web could be painful, it's certainly not debilitating. Speculation: Units like the Phoenix and Colossus might very well do Starcraft II's equivalent of Concussive Damage: great against small targets, worthless against large targets. How the fuck do you guys know gaurdins are still in the game Agentheartlesspain 23:25, 27 May 2007 (UTC) I don't know. Unlike StarCraft, StarCraft II is new, so everything should be sourced. I'll leave it up for a day or two, then remove it if no one can link it to a source. PsiSeveredHead 01:37, 28 May 2007 (UTC) builing section yea there needs well propably should be a building section will pictures also you can same thing with units Agentheartlesspain 22:47, 28 May 2007 (UTC) I think the description of the Phoenix should be updated more possible Speculation: The Phoenix is most likely a replacement for the Scout, as it's abilities seem closer to that, than a Corsair; ie. separate attacks versus ground/air. Balzi 00:35, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Not according to the air-balance model from Brood War. Scouts are good at killing big, heavily armored spacecraft (eg battlecruisers, Carriers) while Corsairs are good at killing the small fighters. The Warp Ray replaces the Scout, the Phoenix replaces the Corsair (in the model, at least). The model could have changed, though. PsiSeveredHead 11:38, 8 June 2007 (UTC) hmmm ok. I spose that sounds fair. but the page has been updated now anyway. The 'apparent replacement' bits seem better worked out. good work Balzi 01:26, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Scumedit? Is Blizzard really making a world editor called Scum Edit? Or is this just vandalism? 24.124.49.158 22:19, 8 June 2007 (UTC) That's the real name. StarCraft I maps are called "StarCraft Map" or "SCM" or "Scum". PsiSeveredHead 22:29, 8 June 2007 (UTC) New Protoss Units A new video has surfaced on youtube showing footage of four new units. Soul Hunter - a hovering unit that shoots beams of energy. Phase Cannon - the new photon cannon, can move from place to place. Twilight Archon - archon, I'm assuming from 1 high templar and 1 dark templar. Tempest - Ship, with powerful shields and an interceptor-like attack. :I'm wondering if the Phase Cannon replaces the Photon Cannon, or is simply an enhanced version of it ... that is, are Photon Cannons still in the game as well? The first official Gameplay video (which gave us the first rundown of Protoss units) used the term "Photon Cannon" to refer to the base defenses (the ones the Reapers disabled temporarily by taking out the Pylon before the Phase Prisms deployed to re-power them). --Chibiabos 03:19, 14 June 2007 (UTC) ::There has now also been a leakage of scans from a new PC gamer issue at . This confirms the reaver, the dark templar, and the observer, and introduces the star relic, bringing the grand total of protoss units to 17, more than in brood war. Interestingly, the probe is not mentioned in the scans. PC Gamer demo video I propose removing this section, as its information is now redundant. While the article will still be a bit large, it will free up some space. I will make no action to do this until there is a consensus, but I do have an idea for a new section (yeah, I know, just what it needs to get even larger). --Chibiabos 03:28, 14 June 2007 (UTC) How do you edit this page? I have some more information that should be added to this page. How do i edit it, or how do i send my info to the person who is updating it. The information is that the Colossus unit can be attacked by both ground and air attack units due to its height. Reference: http://www.starcraft2.com/screenshot.xml?10. :It was already noted in the Colossus-specific article, but thank you. It takes awhile to get used to editing wiki articles, but if you make a big booboo doing so, don't fret ... someone can fix it. To edit an article you are viewing, simply click on the "edit" tab near the top of the page ... if you are in the "article" tab and click on the "edit" tab, you will edit the article; if you are on the "discussion" tab and click on "edit," you will edit the "discussion" tab (often referred to as the "talk page"). --Chibiabos 04:31, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Some articles, like StarCraft II, require you to sign up in order to edit them, and even then it may take up to four days before "edit privileges" come through. PsiSeveredHead 11:33, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Is there a reason that the Terran and zerg sections of this article have seemingly been cut out, or at least not showing what's displayed when one goes to edit it? --Hawki 01:33, 13 July 2007 (UTC) High templar abilities Hi, i'm some random dude from australia who watched that recent video posted up on youtube, your info about the tempest not having shields may be wrong, as the tempest that "exploded" exploded in a puff that was arather similar to a hallucination being destroyed from the original game, also the tempest appeared a more blue tint. Just wanted to let you guys know, i'm too lazy to start my own account heers, from a random aussie dude It would be pretty weird, I think, for the video to showcase hallucinated Tempests. In any event, nothing in StarCraft II is confirmed. If this were wikipedia, there would be a template saying "this is an unreleased video game". PsiSeveredHead 00:02, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. I say leave the speculation out, and wait for them to confirm or disconfirm it. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 23:24, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Clarification Can someone clarify 2 things for me please: 1. "In the beginning of the video, what appears to be a new Terran structure can be seen mining minerals with a laser-like beam and extracting them without the involvement of SCV's or similar mining units." - I watched the video a few times and couldn't fund this structure. Can someone verify this. 2. Is there any news of a released demo for this game or is that just empty rumors? Thanks :I've seen it, its during the very initial fly-in, as the Phoenix and Phase Prisms start the video-demo mission. A lot of folk ... though hard to say if its a majority ... believe it must be doodads. :As for the playable demo, I was highly skeptical ... but as it turns out, it is true! There will be a publicly available demo of multiplayer StarCraft II at Blizzcon ... the news announcement is on Blizzard's main site, http://www.blizzard.com. I added this info to the article. --Chibiabos 02:57, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Reapers in PC Gamer If you look closely at the PC Gamer video the reapers use flamethrowers, they can be seen during the phase cannon part and the soul hunter part. I am not sure if this is official but go check it out "Buzzers" Have real name In the recent E3 video, the tempest's "interceptors" were distinctly called "shurikens." They also revealed that tempests can attack air and ground, but only have shields towards ground-based foes; twilight archons come from 2 ht, 2 dt, or 1 ht and 1 dt; also supply depots, ghosts, medics, and barracks and factory add-ons are confirmed. I've linked the stuff from the print article. If you give me a link to the video I can also confirm that information as well. PsiSeveredHead 23:56, 12 July 2007 (UTC)